let your heart be light, from now on our troubles will be out of sight
by SmellsLikeTeenSpirt
Summary: It's Frodo's first proper Christmas and Bilbo just wants to make it special. What he doesn't know is that maybe there is a surprise waiting for him too. Just some Modern!domestic Christmas fluff.


Thorin, though slightly skeptical of Bilbo's sudden influx of Christmas cheer, only looked on in amusement as his partner dutifully wrapped one of many, many presents. They were all packaged with such care and careful attention that only Bilbo could enforce when doing something so menial and mundane. Bright red bows, colourful wrapping paper lay to the wayside as Bilbo worked on trying to get the ribbons curled _just_ the way he liked. The older man snorted and rolled his eyes.

It went without say that this year Bilbo went a bit... overboard. Yes, he'd stick with that. Anything else he might have said on the matter was sure to be met with a glare and if Bilbo was feeling particularly cruel, no sex for a week, thus putting Thorin in the proverbial dog house. Again. So he kept his mouth shut. He was not willing to risk a repeat of Frodo's first birthday. Apparently pointing out the _perfectly logical _fact that Frodo didn't even know _what_ a birthday was and that he wouldn't remember the lengths that they had gone to warranted three days on the couch.

Once Christmas came around Thorin had accepted his lot in life and decided to embrace this side of his boyfriends nature. And if Thorin was being honest, he enjoyed spoiling Frodo just as much as Bilbo did. It was just...that this year was different.

Or in layman's terms, Bilbo had completely gone round the bend.

Honestly, Thorin knew they had a big house but that didn't stop him from wondering just _where_ they were going to put all of the toys once Christmas had been done and dusted with.

"Bilbo?"

"Humm?"

"Don't you think this is a bit...excessive?" He pulls at one of the decorations that hangs around the doorframe and eyes it suspiciously.

The smaller man simply raised an eyebrow and turned to look up at Thorin.

"Do you think?"

Thorin huffed a laugh that had Bilbo looking a bit sheepish once he took a good look around at the toys spread across the sitting room floor. Thorin mourned his poor, innocent bank card. What had it ever done to Bilbo?

"Okay, so I _might_ have picked up a few extra bits and bobs over the past few weeks but I couldn't help it! It's Frodo's first proper Christmas that he's going to remember and I wanted it to be special."

Sighing, Thorin sat down on the floor next to the smaller man and ran a hand through messy curls.

"Babe, it's going to be special with or without all of this." He gestures vaguely to all the toys and decorations that surround them. "He's going to love whatever you do and you know it."

"You think so?"

"I know so." Bilbo smiled appreciatively and leaned in for a slow, loving kiss. "Thank you."

"Now, scoot over. I'll help you finish wrapping the rest of these otherwise you'll still be here tomorrow night." Bilbo laughs as the two set to work.

The next day it was difficult not to feel the infectious happiness radiating off both Bilbo and their son. Leaning down, Thorin pressed his lips to the giggling two and half year olds belly making him squeal with laughter. Little hands gripped his hair and tugged with strength that was rather surprising for such a small person. Thorin laughed as he disentangled the fingers as gently as he could so he could finish dressing Frodo in the admittedly adorable reindeer onsie that Bilbo insisted upon. Once he finished he pulled Frodo into a standing position on their bed and chuckled at the sight. Bilbo laughs as he comes out of the bathroom and catches sight of his son.

"I think this may just be the most adorable thing I have ever seen in my life." He picks the boy up and kisses his cheeks.

"Who's that?" He asks playfully while pointing at Frodo costume.

"Ru'olf!" He exclaims making both his parents laugh at the way he stumbled over the word. They'll have to work on that one.

"And who will be coming tonight with Rudolph?"

"Father Christmas!" The little boy squeals clapping his hands excitedly. "Papa, he bring presents?"

"That's right! Such a clever boy aren't you?" Bilbo praises. "And you've been a very good boy this year haven't you?" Frodo nods seriously. "I think Father Christmas will be very generous when leaving your presents, don't you Daddy?"

"Absolutely!" Thorin agrees. "Good boys get loads of presents from Father Christmas."

A loud knocking on the front door let's them know that the first of their guests have arrived, so Bilbo gives Frodo a quick pat down to make sure everything is in place before going down to greet their guests.

"We're coming!"

In no time fly the main sitting room was packed with their closest friends and family, all of which had taken the time to exclaim over Frodo's outfit and shower him with presents. Thorin may have cried a bit as the pile under the Christmas tree continued to grow and showed no signs of stopping. Frodo on the other hand was delighted and kept eyeing them with impatience and excitement shining in his big blue eyes. He's about the go a look for a drink to calm himself when he hears his name, or rather his moniker, being called.

"Daddy, presents?" Frodo asked tugging on the leg on Thorin's jeans. Leaning down to scoop the little one up, Thorin rests the boy on his hip. "Not just yet sweetheart." Frodo pouts. "Just a little bit longer I promise, okay? And then you can open all the presents that you like."

It's then that Nori makes his appearance out of seemingly thin air.

"How do you do that?" Thorin wonders absently once his heart recovers somewhat from the shock. Nori ignores him and ruffles Frodo's hair with a grin.

"Don't worry little one! You're going to _love_ the present that me and Uncle Bofur's got for you." He looks at Thorin a bit apprehensively. "Can't say the same for your Daddy though." He whistles innocently and makes his way back over to an ever grinning Bofur and an increasingly inebriated Dwalin.

Thorin decides that he doesn't want to know.

Fairy lights twinkle on the tree and a plethora of scented candles give the room an almost ethereal glow. The atmosphere is one that is inherently Christmas and it's for the first time, sitting on the sofa and finally getting a chance to revel in it all, that Thorin is pleased that he has waited until now to put his plan into action. Bilbo had always loved Christmas and now with all their friends and family here, he couldn't think of a better time or place. Outside the large window, Thorin could see the wind swirling the heavy snow as it fell outside, the occasional drops landing on the window leaving little incorporeal patterns in their wake. There was something magical about Christmas snow. He smiles.

Yes, perfect.

"Right you lot, time for presents! Into the sitting room!"

His thoughts are cut short by Bilbo ushering everyone into the main room. With everyone seated it's a comfortable sort of crowded, Thorin thinks. Bilbo is to his right with Frodo on his lap, Bofur, Nori and Dori on the adjacent couch, Balin and Oin on another. Dwalin and Ori share a one seater, everyone else falling into any and all unoccupied space on the floor around them. It's only when he has them all here that he realizes just how much he loves having them around and he knows Bilbo feels the same. They are the only family they've got and they're a bit... eccentric some times _(most of the time) _but he wouldn't trade them for anything.

Well...

He reconsiders when Nori and Bofur come back into the room carrying a tiny German Shepard puppy with them. The smile on Frodo's face when it is given to him is their redeeming factor, and from the look on Bilbo's face, he thinks so too.

Frodo tears each present open with all the enthusiasm of well, a child at Christmas. Bilbo helps him with the pesky wrapping paper and exclaims over each of the gifts the Frodo shows to them, beaming merrily and bestowing an adorable "than'-choo" to everyone before moving on to the next.

When all the paper had been packed into bin bags (Well, all expect the the ball of it that Frodo was playing with, laughing when the pup would make a dive for it.) Honestly, all those toys and he was playing with _wrapping paper, _Thorin finally turned and smiled at Bilbo. Bilbo laughed under his gaze.

"What?"

Thorin just kept on grinning though the small bundle of nerves that were gathering low in his stomach could not be ignored. "You know, I haven't given you your present yet."

"And pray tell, just when will I be getting this present of yours? You've been awfully secretive about it for the past few weeks. I have to say I'm intrigued."

"Now if you behave." He tapped Bilbo nose making the younger man scowl and swot his hand away.

"Come on." Standing up, Thorin took his hand urging Bilbo to do the same. Though confused, he followed, sending a look to the grinning group in silent askance for them to keep an eye on Frodo.

"Why are we going outside? It's snowing out there!"

Thorin simply kept leading him towards and out of the back door. Bilbo gasped at the sight that met him. A blanket of crisp, white snow lay before them covering everything in it's path. Small indents of bird tracks littered the otherwise pristine covering but made it no less breathtaking. It was beautiful. Though it was no stranger to the cold, England very rarely saw snow, especially to this extent. He can already see it now, couples lazily meandering the streets and children pulling sleds behind them and throwing snowballs, laughing without a care in the world. Thorin behind him, back to chest and arms wrapped securely around his shoulders, he sleepily watched the flakes, silver and dark, falling obliquely against the glowing light filtering through from the windows to where they stood.

"It's beautiful." He murmured,

"Yes you are." Thorin retorted and Bilbo laughed, swatting him playfully. "Prat."

"It's true though." He turns Bilbo around in his arms until they are face to face once more. "Close your eyes." He words are barely more then a hushed whisper but Bilbo complies, his brow furrowing.

"Thorin what-" He hears shuffling and a shuddered intake of breath. If he didn't know any better he would say that Thorin was preparing himself for something but what on earth _was_ he doing?

"Thorin if this is some sort of joke I swear-"

"Open."

Bilbo blinks a few times to bring the world back into focus. His vision nearly goes black once more the second he lays eyes on his partner. Thorin is before him on one knee, smiling hopefully up at him and is that a _ring_ in his hand? It is! His eyes widen and his mouth opens in shock and Bilbo swears he is going to pass out but when he meets Thorin's gaze he sees nothing but a warm smile on his face and adoration in his eyes. He covers his face with the hand not held by Thorin's own and chokes back a breathy sob.

"Bilbo, I love you more then I thought it would ever be possible to love another being and the love and adoration I have for you only increases tenfold every time I look at the son you have given us" Bilbo finally gives up his fight with the tears the have pooled in his eyes and let's them fall freely now. "It's for this reason and so much more that I want to spent the rest of my life with you."

Thorin seems to be fighting a similar battle as the one Bilbo has just lost and takes in a shuddering breath before he meets Bilbo's once gaze once more, "Will you marry me?"

Bilbo all but throws himself at Thorin, arms around his neck and kissing him with all the love and devotion that he feels for him poured into this moment. When he finally pulls back, he realizes that Thorin's back is to the snow and he is beaming up at him. Bilbo strokes a hand down the side of Thorin's face and leans in for another kiss. This one is a slow, lazy slide of their lips. Their is no rush or battle for dominance. It's just the two of them and though it is less heated then the last it is filled with no less love. When the pull back there is barely a breath separating them.

"Is that a yes?"

Bilbo laughs, tearfully and breathlessly. "Of course it's a yes you dolt!"

They are about to lean in once more when they are interrupted by the cheers and applause of their friends. They have all congregated by the back door, beaming at the couple. Frodo is in Ori's arms and is laughing and clapping along with the rest of them, making his parents chuckle at the sight.

"I love you." Bilbo says stroking Thorin's face lovingly.

"I love you too." Thorin gasps when he feels another weights settle on top of him only to be greeted by Frodo's childish giggles.

"Yes darling, we love you two." Bilbo laughs.

Everything was perfect.

* * *

**I don't know where this came from but I hope you enjoyed some tooth rotting fluff! Merry Christmas guys! 3**


End file.
